The Fetish
by Take Me To My Fragile Dreams
Summary: It started out as a fantasy. A sexy, naughty, cover-little-children's-eyes, make-adults-turn-their-heads-in-disgust sort of act. It was Alec's dirty little secret, something he didn't ever EVER want Magnus to find out about. Too bad for him that Magnus was never one to just sit back and wait for answers to come to him… Though it's not like Alec's complaining. Dom!Magnus Sub!Alec
1. The Discovery

******Okay so if you don't like D/s relationships, I'd advise you to get out now. Like. Right now. Otherwise I will not be held responsible for what my fucked up mind makes you experience. Okay? O.o******

**Soooo I've found that I've become rather... Infatuated by the idea of Dom!Magnus and a sub!Alec and I can't get it out of my head sooooo, this has been born! I'm not really sure how this is going to go, it'll probably be around three to four chapters, five or six at the most and will contain tons of smutty-goodness~ ;)**

**Warnings: D/s, BDSM (not really sure what else but I'll put warnings in the chapters so you know what to expect)**

* * *

**.**

**~The Fetish~**

Chapter 1:** T**_h_e Di**s**_c_ove_r_**y**

**.**

* * *

The first time it had happened had been completely and utterly unexpected. Alec had woken up to an empty bed, the smell of Magnus surrounding him and urging him to go back to sleep; and he may have done just that if it hadn't been for the barely contained shouts that drifted from underneath the door into the Shadowhunter's ears. So with a soft sigh and a shiver he slipped out from the colorful sheets and their warmth, moving to one of the drawers of the dark purple dresser across the room and yanking on a pair of loose gray sweatpants. He briefly considered grabbing a weapon of sorts in case it was something dangerous but he pushed the thought away with a shrug. His bow and arrows were near the closet just down the hall near the main door, Alec could easily grab them in less than a moments time and between him and Magnus any fool idiotic enough to try to cause trouble would be more than out of their depth.

He twisted the handle gently, taking care to be quiet in case it was something Downworlder or client-related that he wasn't supposed to be privy to and slipped silently through the door, padding down the hall, eyes alert. As he got closer to the living room the yelling became clearer.

"What do you mean you can't help me, Bane?" The voice was gravelly, hints of growls and snarls peeking through. Werewolf.

"Exactly that," Magnus' voice was calm, controlled. Just the way a volcano was before it exploded.

Alec creped further down the hall, peeking his head out just enough to see the two men standing just a few distances away. Magnus was leaning against the arm of the hot pink couch, shirtless with arms crossed and his expression not impressed as he glared levelly at the burly Werewolf across from him. A Werewolf who was literally vibrating in anger.

"-Can't you just take a couple minutes to do it? I know you can Bane, don't give me that shit."

Magnus' eyes narrowed, pupils almost disappearing into the swirls of gold, green and hazel, his expression sending a series of shudders crawling down the exposed skin of Alec's back.

"Yes, I can do it. But I won't."

"AND WHY THE HELL NOT?" The werewolf snarled, large fists clenching as a few specks of spit went flying. Had Alec been paying attention he may have been concerned for Magnus, but he wasn't. Instead he was focused on the look of cold calculation on his Warlock's face, his face a set of stone save for the two pools of liquid that burned like fire.

"Why? _Why_?" Magnus repeated, voice rising. "Maybe because you came in here at _six _in the morning, spouting off about some _'poor wittle pup needing a cough syrup'_ and arguing about me not giving you said cough syrup until a later date for almost an hour! Oh, and maybe, just maybe," Magnus snarled, lip curling as he straightened. "It's because you interrupted a sleep that I was quite honestly enjoying when you refused to stop ringing the BLOODY BUZZER!"

The werewolf flinched back at the pure look of rage he received; eyeing the blue sparks that rained down from the Warlock's hands. A wave of fear, cold and clammy washed over him a complete opposite to what the Shadowhunter listening in on was experiencing.

God, Alec thought, his breath catching in his throat. He had never seen Magnus so angry and... Dominant before. The closest the Warlock had ever gotten to snapping like that was when Chairman Meow had accidently knocked his bottle of 'limited edition!' glitter into the bathroom sink -Alec had felt bad for the poor cat after that. No. This was completely different from anything Alec had ever seen and to be honest, it turned him on in a completely bewilderingly hot way.

"Now," Magnus spoke, his voice a controlled whisper as he took a step towards the werewolf. "If you don't get out of my bloody apartment within the next five seconds I will personally make sure that you wake up with roots growing out of your skin and bugs crawling in your intestines."

The werewolf darted out the open door at the same time Alec darted back towards the bedroom and into the bathroom, the two doors slamming almost instantaneously.

Alec leaned against the door, panting slightly as shivers of lust shot straight to his groin. It didn't _make sense_. Why did seeing Magnus so utterly in control and angry turn the Shadowhunter on? Just imaging the way the piercing golden orbs had narrowed in on their target, not focusing on anything else, and the way his jaw had clenched in restraint... Alec nearly moaned. He couldn't help thinking about what it would be like if it were him Magnus was giving that look. That look of complete and utter attention, as if you were a mouse and Magnus was the cat just waiting to make its move. Alec imagined him being the reason Magnus had to restrain himself, why he lost control, his silky smooth voice commanding him, telling him what to do... He leaned heavily against the door, his hips jerking upwards at the thought.

His head lolled to the side, eyes unfocused and confused. He didn't understand this reaction to Magnus, didn't get why all of a sudden images of the Warlock being dominant turned him on, -after all, to a degree Magnus was always the dominant one, what with him being the more experienced between the two- and if he was honest it both confused and excited him. A rather provocative image of Magnus clad in nothing but leather pants, that infuriatingly sexy smirk on his lips as he spoke his name, hands toying with something in his hands sprung to mind and his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head.

_"Alec."_

Alec muttered a curse, whimpering as he brought his head back against the door with a dull thud in a hope to clear his head. It didn't work.

"Alec darling?"

He groaned._ Fuck_, he was so screwed.

* * *

The next few weeks were hell. Complete and utter hell. Everything Magnus did, from simply putting his make-up on to walking around the apartment in nothing but a silk robe, was a trigger. He began having dreams of the Warlock. Of tanned hands trailing down his chest, nails digging in just enough to leave red trails. He dreamed of a purring voice, of a sinful tongue lapping at his sweaty skin whilst he was bound to the bed. He dreamed of glowing green eyes and a smirk that could put even the Cheshire cat to shame as he writhed beneath that sinfully flexible and lithe body.

Every night he would wake up with a problem that just wouldn't go away; and every night he would retreat to the bathroom, stifling his soft moans among the spray as he found his release. He found himself avoiding the Warlock, and when all else failed, taking great pains not to look at him directly. He made sure he always had an excuse when Magnus tried to get sexual and he never spent the night. He had learned _that_ lesson the hard way –not staying the night that is.

When he had first tried it everything had been going fine, perfect even, they had been watching some show that Alec really didn't understand, about some bitchy girl who threw tantrums every time something didn't go her way –something to do with a wedding- and laughing at that same bitchy girl when Alec had retreated to the kitchen with the idea to make popcorn. He had been leaning against the corner, eyes glazed in thought as he waited, when a pair of tanned arms had wrapped around his waist, a head resting on his shoulder as hot breaths grazed his ear.

"You're taking to loooong." Magnus whined, pressing a gentle kiss on Alec's neck, right on the spot that made his knees nearly give out every time. Today was no exception. He melted into the Warlock's body, tilting his head to the side to give his love more access.

It had all been going well until Magnus had placed a particularly rough bite just above his collar bone at the same time that Alec had opened his eyes, taking in the kitchen table a few distances away. Instantly he had stiffened, the images of being bent over that same table, of having long fingers tangled in his hair, yanking his head back as he was pounded into mercilessly, the same teeth sinking into his neck before a velvet smooth voice hissed that _"He liked it rough didn't he? Liked it when Magnus fucked him like this-" _Alec had fled with a flurry of excuses that had even _him _confused, going home to take a nice long shower.

Needless to say, alone time with the Warlock had been limited.

* * *

To say Magnus was frustrated would be an understatement. It had been nearly _three weeks_ since he had last spent full one-on-one time with his Shadowhunter in and out of the sheets. Every time he tried to get Alec into something even_ remotely_ more than kissing the Shadowhunter freaked out, immediately coming up with some excuse. The Warlock hadn't been able to shower his Shadowhunter with affection as he used to, hadn't been able to kiss and lick and bite that delicious pale skin as he had always been allowed to, and almost as agonizing as all was the fact that he hadn't been able to sleep with his lover at his side – whether it be after a particularly exhausting romp between the sheets or just a simple cuddle session. He hadn't been able to reach over and feel Alec's heartbeat, hadn't been able to be lulled to sleep with the familiar thumpthumpthump of Alec's heart in his ears. And it _killed_ him.

Alec was acting the way he used to when they had first met, shy and timid and wary of all physical contact. It made Magnus worry that he had done something wrong, that maybe he wasn't being a good enough boyfriend, a good enough lover; and most alarming of all, that maybe Alec was having second thoughts about them. All the second guessing was driving Magnus utterly _mad_; and god dammit! Magnus just wanted to _understand_! Understand why Alec wouldn't touch him anymore, why he was always sending him these alarmed looks every time he even got remotely close or said something close to an innuendo, understand why his love was so… Secluded all of a sudden.

It wasn't normal, Alec's behavior. Before he could barely keep Alec's hands off of him for more than a day and now his Shadowhunter cringed every time he even _moved_ in his direction! It frustrated Magnus to no end and he _was_ going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

**Poor Magnus is really confused huh? What do you think his reaction is going to be when he finds out about Alec's new found kink?**

**QUICK QUESTION! Am I the only one that thinks a D/s relationship between Magnus and Alec would be sexy as hell? *wiggles eyesbrows***

**Next chapter should hopefully be up sometime latter tonight! Tomarrow at the latest. :)**

**Reviews are love and everyone needs love! (especially Malec-y smutty love ;)**

**;3**

**~TMTMFD**


	2. The Mistake

**Warnings: D/s, BDSM, whipping, slightly-hinted pain play and bondage**

* * *

**.**

**~The Fetish~**

Chapter 2:** T**_h_e Mi**s**_t_ak_e_

**.**

* * *

Alec ducked, the sound of a blade arching through air meeting his ears before he kicked his legs out, aiming to unbalance the braced legs in front of him. Jace leaped back in response and Alec shot to his feet, darting forwards to meet his own blade with the other Shadowhunter's, muscles straining against the weight that threatened to push him back. His foot began to slip on the padded floor so he quickly brought a leg up, kicking out at Jace's chest and darting backwards when his parabatai moved back. They met like that, again and again, each trying to get the upper hand and failing. Stray kicks would make their marks at times, sending one of them skidding backwards before they were upon each other again, blades swinging and clashing, as they panted from exertion. It wasn't until they were both dripping with sweat, bare chest heaving that they finally called it even. It was obvious neither were going to get the upper hand so with a slight sigh, Alec placed his blade in its sheath, hanging it up on the wall before he rubbed his face with a towel.

He moved towards the door, aiming to take a nice long relaxing shower before going to bed. However, it seemed the world was against him lately.

"Going to see sparkles, lover boy?" Jace called with a smirk.

Alec flushed, frowning at the blond. "He does have a name you know. And… I don't know."

"What?" Isabelle sat up from her spot against the wall, catching the knife she had been throwing in her fingers as she gazed at her brother. "Alec! I told you that Mom and Dad were going to be gone until Monday. Meaning," She smirked, "That you have four days to spend with your Warlock."

Alec's face turned a deep red and he sputtered. "Are you sure you won't need me?" He finally managed to mumble.

Isabelle snorted, rolling her eyes. "By the angel," She muttered. "Alec! Just go already! I know you've been neglecting Magnus lately so now's your perfect chance to make it up to him!"

"Yeah." Alec hurried out of the room, if not to escape his siblings leering looks than to escape to the shower where he could commence to have the minor panic attack that was bearing down on him.

_Four days_ with Magnus. Four _freaking _days of pure torture. Of having to fantasize without doing anything because he didn't want Magnus to find out. And _Oh god_ he didn't want him to find out. Alec couldn't stand the thought of the Warlock laughing at him or worse, _rejecting_ him.

God, he sighed, fate really liked fucking with him didn't it?

* * *

Considering that Alec had been avoiding him for the past few weeks Magnus _did not_ expect Alec to come over to spend the night, let alone spend _four days _-but it was Alec and Magnus would do anything for Alec no matter how strange and awkward he's acting- and merely greets him with a smile and a chaste kiss, wary of scaring him off.

If there is one thing the Warlock has learned over the past few days it is that things like biting and licking and touching –generally anything besides almost-no-body-contact-kindergarten-kisses- scares Alec away and makes him bolt. And while he doesn't want Alec to bolt Magnus needs to get to the bottom of this, to understand why all of a sudden his loving and affectionate Shadowhunter has become withdrawn and distanced. He _needs_ to know why every time he touches him a brilliant shade of red explodes across his cheek bones as his eyes dart to anything that isn't Magnus. He needs to know why every time he goes to show Alec affection his love flinches away. Had it been anyone else he have said the young Shadowhunter was either disgusted or scared of him, but it wasn't anyone else it was Alec –loving, sweat, affectionate, shy, innocent Alec. _(If only Magnus knew just how un-innocent Alec was…)_

So as they sit on the couch, a small distance between them, inches really, that feels like a mile, Magnus finds himself searching his lover's face for any hints as to what's wrong. However, he finds himself continuously frustrated when the Shadowhunter refuses to look him in the eyes. So, after an hour of not watching project runway, but instead examining his love as he squirmed _(Don't look into his eyes, Alec chanted silently. Don't do it, don't do it. Don't do it.) _He found himself letting out a snarl of frustration, moving closer to his Shadowhunter at a pace that even Alec couldn't escape.

Before the Shadowhunter could even react, he was seated in his lap, slender white jean-clad legs on either side of Alec's hips as he rests his arms on his love's muscular shoulders.

"M-Magnus?" Alec's voice is nervous and Magnus frowns when he still won't meet his eyes.

He quickly smoothed his face into the seductive smirk that he knows his Shadowhunter could never resist, leaning down to purr into his ear. "Alec, darling, you've been avoiding me."

"I-I-" Alec was panicking. He was honest to god panicking. His boyfriend was on his lap, whispering in his ear like some professional seducer and he was panicking. What was wrong with this picture?

Magnus trailed his hands down Alec's chest, stopping at his hips before sliding his hands back up under the simple black t-shirt, relishing in the small shudder that moved through his Shadowhunter. He trailed kisses up Alec's jaw, licking at the shell of his ear before he moved his way over to his chin, licking at the smooth skin there playfully before gently closing his teeth around his lover's bottom lip, tugging gently.

Alec moaned, hands flexing on Magnus hips –when had they gotten there?- opening his mouth to let Magnus' tongue in, their tongues intertwining in a seductive dance that had Alec gasping for breath at the end.

Magnus fought the urge to chuckle at the whimper his lover let out when he pulled away, resting his forehead on Alec's as he waited for his Shadowhunter to open his eyes.

When Alec felt Magnus rest against him, he hesitated on opening his eyes, knowing that when he opened his eyes Magnus would be. Right. There. That knowledge however, did little to prepare him for the eyes that he had longed to meet for days on end. This close, Alec could see the separate swirls of gold and hazel woven into the green of the Warlock's eyes. Magnus' eyes were something he could get lost in. He could spend hours on end trying to unravel the mystery in them, to find where one color of green began and the other ended and he would still need more time.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Magnus knew that was the wrong thing to say as soon as Alec stiffened, eyes widening before flashing guardedly, moving his blue orbs down to stare at his chin. Damn it. Magnus mentally cursed. He's closed himself off again.

Magnus leaned forward again, sliding his head to rest against the Shadowhunter's shoulder, warm breaths stroking the pale flesh of Alec's neck. He struggled not to shiver.

"You know you can tell me anything right, love?" He murmured, nuzzling his love's neck.

"Of course." His reply was breathless and Alec tightened his hands on Magnus' waist struggling to tone his body's reactions down. It had been too long since he had been close to Magnus like this, and now his body was crying out for more.

The Warlock hummed gently, leaning forward to lick at the juncture between his love's neck and shoulder, placing his mouth over it where he proceeded to lick and suck.

Alec moaned loudly, a heated flush spreading across his face that had nothing to do with embarrassment as the Warlock used his talented mouth on his skin. _God _he had missed this. Missed having Magnus close, missed having his mouth on his skin, missed holding him close and feeling the smooth skin under his hands.

Magnus gave a rather hard suck and a whimper flew from Alec's mind without his consent. He was panting now, eyes half lidded with pupils widened with desire. He was relaxing under his Warlock's administrations when they began. The images.

_Magnus stood over him, smirking down at his hopeless form as he withered in pleasure; heated moans and whimpers escaping his mouth in desperate pleads for Magnus, for him to give him release- "Please Magnus! Please! I n-need you!"_

_The sharp snap of the whip sounded and then it was dizzying pleasure as he let out a shriek, his form shivering. "Oh god Magnus! More, please more!" A chuckle sounded from behind him before the sound of something sailing through the air sounded once more…_

_He was bent over the couch, his back arched back as his lover pounded into him behind, biting at his shoulders and neck, nails racking down his chest, down down down- "AH! MAGNUS!"_

Alec stiffened, eyes rolling into the back of his head as Magnus bit down particularly hard and he moaned before he could stop himself, unbelievably aroused by what he'd imagined and letting out a desperate plea before he could stop it. "_More_."

Magnus stiffened in surprise. Alec panicked.

Tears flooded into the Shadowhunter's eyes as he shoved the Warlock off of him, darting down the hall and into the bathroom connected to the bedroom, slamming the door shut and locking it before sinking down to the floor, arms wrapping around his knees.

God, why did he have to ruin everything? He thought miserably. Magnus probably thought he was a _freak_ now, a messed up freak.

…Little did he know that Magnus was thinking the complete opposite.

* * *

**We're coming close to the actual lemon now. ;)**

**I don't know when the next chap will be up, I'll try to have it up by like Wendsay but it might not be up until like Saturday.**

**...And now Imma go to sleep. Nights! ;)**

**Review help me wake up in the morning so I can write~**

**;3**

**~TMTMFD**


	3. The Decision

**Warnings: D/s**

* * *

**.**

**~The Fetish~**

Chapter 3: **T**_h_e De**c**_i_si_on_

**.**

* * *

To say Magnus was surprised would be a bit of an understatement. In fact, he was torn between pinching himself just to make sure it wasn't a dream and swearing profusely for letting Alec get away before he could do anything. So, he did both.

"Ouch! God dammit!" He rubbed at the tanned skin of his lower arm, frowning. So it _wasn't _a dream. He hadn't imagined Alec saying in that deep, lust-filled voice, _"More."_ God. Magnus nearly moaned just thinking about it.

The Warlock leaned back against the couch, eyes staring blankly at the green walls, mind racing. Okay, Bane, start from the beginning. He mentally told himself, casting his mind back to almost three weeks ago, when Alec's odd behavior had began.

It was on a Saturday. He had come back into the bedroom after arguing with a client –who had oh so rudely interrupted a nice cuddling session with his lover- expecting to see his love still fast asleep only to find him in the bathroom with the door locked. When he had called out to him, Alec had answered that he was about to take a shower and when he had offered to join him Alec had almost seemed… Panicked? Was that the word for it? No. Magnus frowned. It was more along the lines of… Needy. Desperate. Yes. That was more like it.

He cast his mind ahead through the weeks, running through every encounter, every discussion, every behavior. He remembered the way Alec seemed petrified of him coming close, how every time he managed to catch a brief glimpse of his love's eyes they were filled with a longing and what almost seemed fear. He remembered how every time he spoke Alec seemed to jump, how his breathing would increase, his face flushing if Magnus was close –and while that was usually normal for Alec, it really wasn't in this case. Usually Magnus had to actually _be_ in contact with the Shadowhunter to get him to blush, and even then Alec was beginning to get the hang of not flushing at the littlest of gestures and comments.

And then there was the _"More." _Alec's voice had sounded so strangled, so needy, almost as if he were _begging _for Magnus. And then there was the fact that when the Warlock had bitten harder than normal on accident, instead of scolding him he had simply held Magnus closer and with that _moan_…

He ran through it all once more. The need in Alec's eyes. The unusual behaviors. The longing. The embarrassment. The fear. The _moan_…

He shook his head. Think Bane! Think!

The day it began Magnus had come back from the front door only to see Alec was in the bathroom. His Shadowhunter had always been a light sleeper so it was entirely possible he had woken up to the shouting, walked down the hall and seen… What? What would it have looked like to Alec?

Magnus tried to put himself in Alec's shoes. Tried to imagine what he would have seen, would have thought. He imagined waking to muted voices shouting at one another, slipping out the door, padding down the hall silently and swiftly. He would reach the end where the hall curved out into the living room and would peer out, getting a clear view of both of their faces. The Werewolf would be near the door, quivering in rage, face red in barely contained anger. Magnus would be leaning against the arm of the couch, eyes narrowed and arms crossed. The Warlock didn't know how long Alec would have stayed, but he had to have stayed for at least part of the ending argument that had sent the Werewolf running out the door with his tail between his legs, otherwise his love wouldn't be acting like this. So Magnus imagined watching quietly as he grew more and more irritated and pissed off, finally snapping and allowing his anger to seep out. He imagined watching as Magnus let his calm uncaring personality fade away, his eyes turning hard and burning brightly as he snarled at the Werewolf, acting in a way that had the Werewolf's highest instincts on alert of his dominance- Oh. Magnus blinked, sucking in a deep breath. _Oh._

Magnus stiffened. He could almost _hear _the pieces clicking into place.

Alec had seen- Had seen the side he struggled to control. Had seen Magnus when he was at his most authoritative, most dangerous- He had seen it and judging by how his Shadowhunter was acting he had been… aroused. He had been aroused and knowing Alec, confused at just why he was aroused in the first place.

It was all making sense now. The way his voice had sounded when Magnus had asked if he wanted him to join him in the shower, the way he avoided eye contact, biting his lip guiltily with uncertainty in his voice. The way he avoided touch, the way he flinched when Magnus spoke. If Alec's reaction earlier hadn't happened the Warlock might have guessed that his anger and dominance had scared Alec, but no, this was his Shadowhunter who –save for a couple choice things- was afraid of nothing and who stood tall when facing death.

Magnus let out a large breath, blinking as he tried to take it all in. Who would have thought that _Alec_, -disciplined, over-careful, mature, collected, always-think-things-through _Alec_- would have a _submissive _side. A side that wanted to lose control; that wanted someone else to take over, to make the decisions, to teach... To _control_. A shudder ran up his spine and he had to bite his lip to stop the moan that threatened to fall at the thought.

So Alec was a submissive. …And he had been afraid to tell Magnus. The Warlock frowned. But why? Surly his lover knew that he would never reject him over something like that? Hell, if he did anything it'd probably to shout his enthusiastic reply to the world. But, Magnus thought, remembering his Shadowhunter's insecurities, Alec didn't know that Magnus wouldn't reject him, -Magnus with his mile long list of kinks, who had centuries of experience and had done just about everything there was to do. Alec thought that Magnus would laugh, that he would reject him, think he was disgusting. God. How could he _ever _reject Alec? Or laugh at him? Or worst yet, think he was disgusting? A _freak?_

Magnus shook his head. Alec was probably in the bathroom, having a panic attack about the Warlock sending him away in disgust. And it was all. His. Fault. Really, he should have known there was something deeper going on with Alec, should have known that as soon as Alec started acting strange –Alec who bottled everything up until it exploded- he should dig and dig for the answer until he gets it. But Magnus hadn't. Instead he had sat by and sulked and worried without doing anything. He had seen the uncertainty, the fear and had cast it aside.

He was always the one to initiate new things, to take the next step and teach his lover another lesson in love –and Magnus had many more to teach, many, many more. It had always been Magnus who suggested new and erotic things, it was never Alec. All this time they had been catering to Magnus' kinks with no regard to Alec's. All this time he had been putting his needs before his lover, who if Magnus guessed by his reaction to earlier, had no idea as to just what turned him on. The Warlock should have been helping his Shadowhunter explore his sexual side but instead he'd ignored it. Damn. This. Was. All. His. Fault.

No wonder Alec had been afraid to approach him. To_ confide_ in him. All this time he's been fighting himself, fighting his needs for Magnus. Well, Magnus thought, that was going to change. This was no longer about him. This was about Alec –confused, uncertain, ridden-with-insecurities, scared Alec- who thought that what he felt was wrong.

Magnus was going to change that; oh yes, Magnus was going to prove him wrong.

* * *

Alec had no clue as to how long he sat there, on the bathroom floor, shaking from fear of rejection. The chill of the tile was crawling up his legs and back, raising goose bumps on his flesh, but Alec couldn't find it in himself to get up. He screwed up. Big time. Magnus had probably realized it by now, had found out about Alec's…_ Secret_ and was planning on a polite way to kick him out –because Magnus was Magnus and Magnus was elegant and good with words and hated being rude (or at least in most cases he did). And Alec couldn't handle that, couldn't handle Magnus not accepting him. So he sat there, on the tile, frozen in a position that he barely even registered, his arms tight around his legs -which were tucked up close to him- with his chin resting on his knees.

So Alec sat…

And sat…

And sat…

And sat…

* * *

In the end, it was the smell of food that did him in, the delicious smell of Italian wafting under the door and into his nostrils until his stomach was growling and convulsing in on its self in hunger. He was almost able to ignore it, almost, until the scent of garlic bread –the professional, honest to god, baked-the-old-fashioned-way, hand-made garlic bread- hit his senses; and then Alec couldn't ignore it any longer.

He slowly released his grip from around his legs, wincing when the muscles in his thighs and calves gave sharp pains of protest from moving after so long of being kept in one position. He slowly stretched his legs out, bending his leg at the knee and twisting this way and that until he was sure they wouldn't cave under him before standing up, nearly slamming into the wall when black dots began to swim in front of his vision, making him dizzy. He pushed a hand out to steady himself, blinking against the feeling of spinning before righting himself when it stopped. He hesitated at the door, hand resting on the knob before his stomach gave a rather large growl. Alec sighed. He might as well get it over with right? No use dragging it out. So with a heavy heart he opened the door, making his way to the kitchen where the delicious smell was wafting from.

When he was met with what looked like food from honest to god Italy –and Alec would know, Magnus took him there after all- he felt the sinking in his chest. So that was how he was going to do it. His Warlock was going to have a nice dinner with him, act like everything was fine, that nothing was wrong, and then politely ask Alec to leave with the excuse of a client or something or another.

"Alec, darling! Come in!" Magnus exclaimed, pulling the Shadowhunter from his thoughts with a jerk.

"Magnus, what… What is this for?" He really wished he hadn't asked that, but he just _had_ to know.

The Warlock laughed, smirking at him. "It's for you of course, sweetness! We haven't had time to spend with each other for a while so I figured we should celebrate." He winked.

Alec stood dumbfounded as his love bounced around the kitchen, muttering to himself as he paced back and forth, grabbing different plates and utensils until what looked like a fancy, Italian-style dinner sat, steaming and delicious looking on the table.

"Well?" Magnus murmured, glancing at Alec teasingly. "I know you're hungry."

"Right." Alec blinked moving forward in a daze. "Right."

He just didn't understand Magnus sometimes.

* * *

Dinner was… Nerve wracking to say the least. The whole time Alec was watching Magnus for any signs of disgust, of wanting him gone, and when he found none he became all the more paranoid. He twitched at every move Magnus made, as if he were a frightened mouse under the gaze of a cat playing with its prey.

"Alec, love, will you come in the bedroom for a moment?" Magnus called.

Alec blinked. Staring down at the table, -the now empty table- and wondering just when that happened before nodding, clearing his throat before answering when he realized the Warlock couldn't see him. "Y-Yeah. Coming!"

As he walked down the hall he struggled to build his walls up, to be prepared. Now was when Magnus would tell him to leave, now was when he would face the Warlock's disgust; of that he was sure of. What he wasn't sure of, was just why Magnus was calling him into the bedroom instead of the dining room. Unless… Alec sucked in a sharp breath as terror snaked its way around his spine. Unless Magnus wanted him to collect his things.

Suddenly Alec wanted to turn around, to pretend he hadn't heard the Warlock- But he was at the door and walking through it as if his body was on auto-pilot. And then Magnus was in front of him, clad in only a pair of leather pants, a seductive smirk curving his lips upwards into his signature Cheshire-cat grin as his eyes twinkled.

"Hello, love." He slinked forward and Alec stared dumbfounded.

"M-Magnus?" He breathed uncertainly as the Warlock began placing kisses on his neck and jaw, his teeth skimming along the smooth skin before his tongue reached out to play, sending moans tumbling from his throat.

"Alec," Magnus breathed against his throat. "We are going to have so much fun."

His eyes widened in shock. "Wha-" But Alec didn't get to reply, because all of a sudden he was going limp, eyes sliding shut as he collapsed in the Warlock's arms.

Oh yes, Magnus smirked. So, so much fun.

* * *

**Jeez, three updates in two days? I really must love you guys. ;)**

**But seriously! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I'd start writing this little by little, and every time I got stuck, I'd have a review sitting in my inbox that gave me the push to keep going. So give yourself a pat on the back, because this, is all thanks to you guys! :)**

**Lemon will be in next chap! Though I have a QUESTION! Is there anything you would like Magnus and Alec to do? I'm having some slight issues coming up with what I want them to do other than bondage (that is a definite yes) and possibly whipping and/or toys. So! If there is anything you can think of that you want, tell me and I'll be more than happy to try and work it in! :)**

**I can't promise when the next chap is gonna be up, possibly tomorrow, but just in case, keep your eyes peeled (who came up with that saying anyways? I mean 'keep your eyes peeled' it just sounds so... Painful)**

**Reviews are a drug and I'm addicted. And trust me; you do not want to get in-between a druggie and their poison.**

**;3**

**~TMTMFD**


	4. The Result Part 1

**Warnings: D/s, BDSM, use of aphrodisiac (do you even _need_ to warn people about that? O.o), slight angst/hurt/comfort, Magnus being a tease...**

* * *

**.**

**~The Fetish~**

Chapter 4:** T**_h_e Re**s**_u_lt P_a_**r**t _1_

**.**

* * *

_"I wanna fuck you hard, I wanna feel you deep. I wanna rock your body I wanna taste your sweet. I wanna- Ah! Ah! I wanna- Ah! AH!"_

_~BOTDF ft. Jeffree Star, Sexting~_

* * *

When Alec woke up he did not panic. No not at all. Not even when he realized that his hands, tied together and bound at the wrist, where tied to the head board above his head. Or when he found that a strong, padded leather was wrapped around each of his upper thighs and calves, attached by a strong rope leading down to what Alec assumed to be the legs of the bed. And he_ definitely_ did not panic when he found that the bonds were magically enhanced and next to impossible to get out of, leaving him completely vulnerable in his naked state –did he mention he was naked before? Nope. Not. At. All.

Harsh breaths left his lips as the Shadowhunter scanned the room –he was still in Magnus' room, much to his relief- shivering when the cold air hit his bare skin. He pulled at his wrists, tugging this way and that only to realize that the rope only gave enough slack for it to be comfortable if he wanted to turn over onto his stomach, he nearly trembled at what that implied. His legs were much the same way, whilst they had much more maneuvering room, he couldn't exactly do anything other than kick a little due to his hands. A dull ache was curling up around his stomach and he ignored it as some side effect of whatever had been used to knock him out.

It was then, as he was letting his limbs relax -in an effort to save energy- after realizing that there was absolutely _no way_ he was getting out of his bonds, Alec realized something. He was in Magnus' room. Bound to the bed. This just did. Not. Compute. The words bound and Magnus sent a hash shiver up his spine and he groaned when he felt his cock give a jerk –he was surprised to realize it was already semi-erect- something twisted in his stomach in result, sending a burst of what felt like pure unaltered need straight to his brain, and his erection. A hazy wave of lust was starting to fall over his vision and he struggled to fight it, beginning to once again yank on his bonds.

It was in his lust-induced panic that Alec forgot to ask himself the most important question of all: Just where _was _Magnus?

* * *

Magnus grinned, watching silently from the shadows as his Shadowhunter finally began to wake. He had been worried there for a moment, worried that he maybe have used too much magic to knock him out, but his fears were quickly quelled as his love woke up. He watched as Alec's long lashes fluttered, pale eyelids lifting to reveal hazy baby blues that were steadily becoming clearer. He saw the way panic flickered in his love's eyes and fought the urge to go to him. No. He told himself firmly, taking deep breaths. This is about him, not you. You need to do this right.

The Warlock knew that Alec would be scared, that he would be nervous and out of his depth. Magnus had known all of this from the beginning of his plan; and he also knew that it would be his job to get his Shadowhunter to relax and enjoy it. To let go and allow Magnus to bring him to the peak of pleasure. A small shiver ran up his back at the thought.

He bit his lip as he watched his lover relax into the bed, panting breaths leaving his lips as his blue eyes flitted around the room. If Magnus hadn't been watching so intently he might not have noticed the slight widening in Alec's eyes just before his already semi-erect shaft gave a twitch, quickly making its way to full hardness, but since he was he saw the look of shock and disbelief. Did his Shadowhunter really think so little of him? Magnus frowned quietly to himself before shaking his head. Well he would change his mind about that.

He took a steadying breath, preparing himself to start the show. Alec was almost ready, his body finally registering the aphrodisiac in his system and driving the Shadowhunter straight into lust. He took one more steadying breath, focusing his mind and calming his thoughts. This was going to be intense –Magnus knew because he had done this before, he knew what the horrifying after-effects could be and how they could affect a person- and emotional. He would have to slowly take down his love's walls until there was nothing hidden from him; until Alec understood that Magnus was there and in control, that he would give him what he needed, _would always_ give him what he needed, and that Magnus was there. Always there.

He took one more breath before stepping out from the shadows, twisting his lips up into the smirk he knew his lover loved and leaning against the wall in a way that he knew would only excite the Shadowhunter even more. His eyes met lusty blues.

"Hello, _lover_."

* * *

Oh dear god. Alec had to bite his lip to control the moan that wanted to rise. Magnus was there, leaning against the red walls in a way that stretched the tanned skin of his stomach and chest taunt with his eyes gleaming and his mouth curved up into a seductive smirk. And then that voice…

"Hello, _lover_."

Oh. Dear. God. The Shadowhunter panted, closing his eyes as his body shuddered, his skin heating. That voice was dripping of sex and promising it as well.

He heard movement and opened his eyes on reflex, blue orbs widening at what he saw. Magnus was clad in a pair of_ extremely_ tight black jeans, the material ripped and jagged all up the length of his thighs. A pair of dusty grey boots clung to his calves, just resting above his knee with a silver zipper running up the side. They reminded him of a pair of boots he had once seen Isabelle in, -what had he heard people call them? Ah, that was right. Hooker boots.- he had immediately demanded that she change, not liking the way it had made her look paired with the extremely short black dress she had paired it with; but this was Magnus, not Isabelle and _god_ did he look amazing in them.

"I see the aphrodisiac is kicking in."

Alec could do nothing but groan, body shifting as the heat from his body intensified. It was as if Magnus' voice was a remote, just the touch of a button could send the Shadowhunter straight into god-just-fuck-me-_now_-dammit! mode. Unfortunately for Alec, Magnus was not in the mood for quick but hot sex, no, he wanted this to be slow. He wanted the Shadowhunter to be begging, _screaming_ for release by the time he was done.

The soft _click click click_ of the heels of the Warlock's boots rang through Alec's ears as he gazed into those darkened golden eyes, breath catching in the back of his throat when he saw the pupils had dilated.

Magnus stopped at the foot of the bed, staring down at his lover with that same slow smirk, eyes drooping lazily.

"_So_, Alec darling," He drawled, reaching out to run a slender hand up the Shadowhunter's upper thigh, relishing in the moan he received. "How are we feeling?"

Alec could barely talk. It was as if Magnus' touch was a burning flame that set his body on fire. He was burning in the most erotic way and the Warlock had barely even touched him. The Shadowhunter is beginning to develop a newfound respect for aphrodisiacs.

"F-Fine." He finally panted, struggling to _not_ arch his thigh up into his love's hand.

"Oh?" Magnus purred, his hand drifting lazily upwards only to pass over his lover's erection. His fingers crawled their way up Alec's muscular chest until they stopped at his heart, fingers splaying as his palm lay flat on his skin. He grinned wickedly at the feel of the Shadowhunter's heartbeat under his hand. "Are you sure?" He asked innocently. "You seem a little…_ Heated_." He crawled up onto the bed then, eyes burning into his love's as he seated himself on Alec's bare thighs.

The Shadowhunter twitched caught between the urge to thrust up into his Warlock or to attempt to yank him down into a kiss. Magnus chose for him.

The Warlock leaned down, ever so slowly letting his breath ghost over his lover's bobbing adams apple before moving to his neck, placing gentle kisses on the pale flesh as he made his way upwards, loving the soft sighs and moans he received in reply, licking at Alec's jaw before pulling back ever so slightly.

It took several moments for Alec to realize he expected an answer and several moments more to think of an actual answer. "I-hah, no. I'm-Urg f-fine." Whatever Magnus had given him was making it incredibly hard not to just plead for his lover to take him and relieve him of this… _need_.

Magnus hummed, smirking slightly as he raised an eyebrow, letting the Shadowhunter know he didn't believe him for a second before leaning down to lick at his love's lips.

Alec inhaled sharply, mouth opening as he groaned, allowing the Warlock's talented tongue into his mouth. It was torturous, not being able to touch Magnus, and he yanked at the bonds on his hands impatiently as he tilted his head, struggling to get the Warlock to increase the intensity of the kiss, a high pitched whine escaping when he pulled away too soon.

"M-Magnus_, please._ I-I-"

"Shhhh." Magnus soothed, stroking the hair back from his forehead. "I know, baby. We'll get to that but first..." He trailed off, a look of intense concentration on his face as Alec regained his breath.

"What?" He asked when he was finally coherent enough to form a sentence, the burn still running throughout his body but dulled- for now.

"Alec, I want to make you feel good, but I… I won't do this if you don't want to." Magnus' amazing eyes bored down into his, the intensity in them astounding. It took his breath away. For a moment he was about to ask just what his love meant before it all clicked. The dinner, the bonds, the question… Oh.

"_Oh_."

"I won't do anything you don't want and as soon as you feel you need to stop we'll stop. And Alec," Magnus murmured, moving his hands to cup the Shadowhunter's face gently. "If we _do_ do this_, make sure_ you tell me to stop if you need to. I don't want you to push yourself just because of me."

Alec blinked, mind completely shut down. Was Magnus… Was Magnus saying what he thinks he's saying?

"You mean… You'd actually want to… Do _that_? With me?"

Magnus' eyes softened at the vulnerability in his love's voice, leaning his head down to rest on his Shadowhunter's forehead. "_Of course_, you silly boy. Do you really think I'd reject you over something like this?" And then for good measure, "And who else would I do it with? You're the only one I want."

Alec sucked in a sharp breath, closing his eyes in shame when he felt the telltale tears beginning to spill from beneath his eye lids. "I-I'm sorry." His voice quivered. "I… I just-"

Magnus swiped his thumbs across his love's cheeks, brushing the tears away as they began to fall, eyes pained. "Oh baby." He pulled Alec close, curling his body down into him so that he could feel every inch of skin, kissing the tears away as he stroked his love's ebony hair. "Shhh, it's alright. It's alright. I'm here."

"I-I never th-though-t th-that you'd-d wan-t-t to do th-that wi-with me." He sobbed out.

Magnus took Alec's face in his hands once more. "Alec, love, look at me." He rubbed the reddened skin just below his eye, smiling softly when his love's baby blues were revealed once more. "I will _always _accept you and I will always want to make you feel good. Having a thing for submission" –Alec flinched slightly- "Is not a bad thing, in fact," Magnus grinned. "It's actually kind of hot."

Alec let in a shaky breath, once again, wishing he could move his hands down to hold the Warlock closer. "I- Thank you."

Magnus winked. "No problem baby." The Warlock kissed him once more, slow and gentle and full of meaning, only pulling away they oh so desperately needed to breathe. "Now," He murmured softly. "Do you want this Alec? Or do you want me to release you?"

The Shadowhunter stared up at his Warlock, completely awed that he would actually want to cater to his needs and desires. This amazing creature, who was looking at him with such care and affection, wanted to direct all his attention towards Alec; wanted to make him feel good, to satisfy his deepest desires. And he'd be damned if he didn't want him to.

The fire was back, burning hotter and hotter and sending his body back into its lust-filled state. "_Yes_."

* * *

**Seriously? Did she really just stop there? Well, yes, yes she did. *nods* ;)**

**This is going to be incredibly long and I don't want it to seem rushed so I admit, I split it. The next chap **_**will**_** have the actual lemon in it, that I **_**can**_** promise.**

…**And my cat is twitching in her sleep. O.o**

**I'll have the next one up sometime within tonight (damn I really spoil you guys).**

**Reviews bring about more naughty Magnus and Alec scenes.**

**;3**

**~TMTMFD**


	5. The Result Part 2

**Playlist (cause I feel the need to share, okay? XD) (also, keep in mind that these are mostly about sex so if there are other people around… get headphones): **

Sexting – BOTDF ft. Jeffree Star

True Love – Brokencyde

Issues – Self Indulgence

Scream – Usher

Glad You Came – The Wanted

**Okayz so you should totally thank the song ****Issues by Mindless Self Indulgence**** because that song totally put me in the mood to write this. The first time I heard that song I was like, "WHAT IS THIS SHIT?" and now I'm like "Fuck yeah!" Every time I hear it. XD …And this is why I should not talk to people. It gets me hyper. -.-'**

* * *

**Warnings: D/S, Bondage, Magnus being a tease (*cough*again*cough*), wanton Alec, spanking, usage of the word 'Master', slight angst/hurt/comfort, denial of orgasm (hmmmm, is that it? *skims chapter* Yup! I think so! *cough*overachiever!*cough*)**

* * *

**.**

**~The Fetish~**

Chapter 5:** T**_h_e Re**s**_u_lt P_a_**r**t _2_

**.**

* * *

"_C'mon and get up. (Get up) Move your body, use your body, lose control._

_Rub it right up. (Back up) Against my body, take my body make it yours. (So get up)_

_We're gonna light this room on fire. Yeah, you and I will burn it up tonight. (So get up)_

_The two of us are gonna fuel this fire. No way in hell we're slowing down tonight._

_~My Darkest Days, Move Your Body~_

* * *

When Alec agreed, he had expected Magnus to _finally_ relieve the pressure in his body, not to kiss him and then walk away! He whimpered, tugging at his bonds as he struggled to find a way to pull the Warlock back to him so that he could ease the burn in his body.

Magnus looked back with a small smirk, his eyes holding promise. "I'll be right back baby." He disappeared into the bathroom.

The Shadowhunter threw his head back, barely biting back a whimper as wave after wave of heat made their way up and down his body. He beyond hard now and already precum was starting to leak from the tip. God, whatever the hell Magnus had given him was going to kill him if the Warlock didn't come and fuck him. Right. Now.

Almost as if summoned by thought said Warlock walked back into the room, with what looked like a blindfold and lube. Alec nearly bucked his hips.

Magnus sauntered over, eyes gleaming as he took in his Shadowhunter's state, chuckling quietly to himself. Oh yes. The aphrodisiac had _definitely_ been a must. He moved so that he sitting on the edge of the bed, just close enough that Alec could feel his heat but not enough that they could touch.

"So, darling," Magnus purred, circling his index finger on the cap of the lubricant –heated lubricant, but then, Alec didn't know that. "Just how far do you want to go with this?" He moved closer, tilting his head to the side as he met his lover's eyes.

Alec bit his lip against the frustrated moan that rose. "W-What?"

"You know? Spanking, toys, master/slave, humiliation... It's all up to you darling." Magnus reached a hand out to brush the sweaty locks off of his love's temple. Alec leaned into the touch.

"Anything." Alec breathed.

Magnus' eyes widened in surprise. "_Anything_?"

Alec's eyes fluttered open –he'd been unaware that he'd closed them- meeting his lover's eyes with a gentle smile. "I trust you Magnus." He whispered softly.

* * *

"I trust you Magnus."

The Warlock's breath caught in his throat. God, he was a lucky bastard. Not only was this amazing boy his –Magnus Bane's and no one else's- he was trusting him with something this intimate. It was a trust Magnus would do everything in his power to protect.

"Thank you sweetness." He murmured softly, gazing into those soft baby blues. He leaned down to give his love one last soft kiss, stoking the hair back from his forehead one last time before he leaned back, letting his dominant side take over.

"Lift your head." He ordered, his voice a cross between seductive and just plain demanding.

Alec moaned, eyes fluttering as he struggled to do just that, biting his lip as he used his arms as leverage.

So apparently Alec liked being ordered around. Magnus smirked silently to himself. _That _was something he'd enjoy greatly. He took the black blind fold in his hands, stretching the cord so that it fit over his love's head. He moved the strands of hair out of the way before slipping the fabric down over his Shadowhunter's eyes.

Alec moaned, breaths again coming out in harsh pants. He couldn't see anything that Magnus was doing and now that he was blindfolded the heat moving throughout his body due to the drugs were just that much more intense.

"Don't move." Magnus ordered sternly. Alec bit his lip. As if he _could_. The Shadowhunter couldn't describe the feeling he got when his Warlock used that tone that _demanded_ submission. It was like lightning, every pore of his skin opening up to the currents of heat weaving throughout his body. And Alec couldn't help but admit that _god_ he loved that voice.

He was so lost in his world that he nearly missed the sound of a cap opening, but for Alec, whose senses were all intensified due to his lack of visual aid, it sounded like a gunshot. He felt the bed dip at the end of the bed right before a warm hand began to travel up his calf, making his leg jerk for a moment before with a quiet moan it relaxed. Another hand joined in on the other side, rubbing at his muscles and leaving him feeling completely relaxed. Slowly those hands started worked upwards and he nearly screamed for Magnus to just _get on_ with it already- And then a soft mouth joined in and he was lost.

His hips gave a jerk as his head flopped back, small whimpers and moans leaving his mouth as those soft lips made their way up and down his upper thigh. "Pl-Please Magnus." He groaned, lifting his hips up in an effort to make the Warlock move further upwards.

"You are to call me Master and Master only, do you understand?"

Magnus' voice was quick and sharp, power radiating out and pulling at Alec's submissive side. Alec whimpered. "Y-yes… Master." The word felt strange and erotic in his mouth, but Alec found that he liked calling Magnus 'Master' it made it seem like he owned him, and _god_ did Alec want to be owned.

"Good boy." Magnus purred. He placed another kiss further upwards on Alec's upper thighs, letting his tongue finally flick out to play with his lover's pale skin in a reward. His hands continued to massage the Shadowhunter's legs, getting his body ready for what was to come. Magnus needed Alec to be relaxed and stable; otherwise this could end very badly. He let his lips drift up further, biting gently on the sensitive skin just below his love's hips, relishing in the jerk of surprise and the strangled gasp Alec gave in reply. He licked at the Shadowhunter's hip bone before biting down harder than before, testing the waters when he remembered his lover's reaction to it before. Alec did not disappoint. His hips surged upwards, head arching to the side as he let out a loud moan, stomach clenching.

"God! Mag-Master!"

Magnus growled, letting a sharp slap fall onto his lover's thigh. "I thought I told you to call me Master?"

Alec whimpered. "I-I'm sorry Ma-Master!"

"Silence!" The Warlock snarled. "I'll let you off with a warning this time but next time, you will. Be. Punished."

Alec was seriously debating whether that would be such a bad thing but nodded none-the-less. "Y-Yes Master." Magnus seemed satisfied with this and went back to showering nips and licks on his hips and thighs, hands slowly working their way up the backs of his thighs until, without a warning they were grabbing his ass, yanking him forward and into the Warlock's clothed erection. Alec gave a shriek when Magnus began grinding down harshly, moaning as he struggled to wrap his legs around the Warlock's waist, hands yanking forward in a futile attempt to reach out for his love. He wanted to see Magnus, wanted to look into his eyes and see the lust there but he held himself back, whimpering softly as wave after wave of pure pleasure ran up and down his spine.

"You want me inside you baby?" Magnus breathed tauntingly, hands kneading the Shadowhunter's ass as he thrust down into him.

"G-god yes!" Alec cried desperately, bucking upwards harshly. "Master please!"

Magnus stopped, ignoring Alec's cry of disbelief. "Well that's too bad." The Warlock purred, running a finger up his lover's chest to tweak a pebbled nipple, smirking at the way Alec arched his back for more. "You see, darling, I'm in the mood to go slow tonight." He licked at the quivering muscles of his Shadowhunter's chest. "You don't mind do you darling?"

Right as Alec was about to pant out a reply a hand wrapped around his much neglected cock, pumping in long hard strokes. He arched off the bed with a shriek before crashing back down, eyes rolling into the back of his head behind the blindfold. "By the angel!" He wailed. "Master!"

Magnus smirked, leaning down until his breath was ghosting over the tip, he paused his hand's ministrations, holding Alec's cock loosely at the base. "Do you want this baby?" He leaned out to lap up the moisture at the tip, sucking gently before pulling away to blow on the wet spot.

Alec shuddered, his back arching in an effort to make that warm heaven come back. "Y-yes-s."

"Alright." Magnus purred. "I'll give it to you, but," He smirked chuckling slightly. "You aren't allowed to come."

The Shadowhunter sucked in a sharp breath. What? He couldn't be serious? "Mas- AH!" He threw his head back with a shriek, hips thrusting upwards as that warm heat surrounded him once more. He could feel that burn now, burning hotter and hotter until he was _surrounded _in flames that burned a familiar golden green. "Ma-Mas- Urk! I-I-Ah! Ah! You-You- Sto-Sto-" Mumbled sentences tumbled from his lips as he was driven closer and closer to the edge. He could feel the tightening of his muscles could feel that pleasurable pain/pleasure burn that began just as he was teetering on the edge of the cliff. His head tilted back, back arching and mouth opening and closing in panted gasps, just as he was about to let go that voice rang through his head.

"_You aren't allowed to come."_

Alec whimpered, clenching his teeth as he pulled at the ropes on his wrists, yanking hard enough to feel a sharp pain in his arms. He whimpered harshly, biting his lip until it bled in an effort to obey the command he had been given, despite how much his body was screaming for him to do otherwise; he sobbed in effort.

Magnus, who had heard the sob looked up, fully prepared to tease some more before he saw the blood dripping down his love's chin and the way his wrist strained against his bonds in what looked like an incredibly painful position. He released Alec's shaft with a pop, moving forward quickly to tear the blindfold away from his lover's eyes. "Alec! Alec, darling! Look at me!" Alec's eyes fluttered open, hazy and clouded over. "That's it love." He encouraged, moving a hand up to push on the Shadowhunter's arms. "Stop it love, you're hurting yourself."

"M-Master I-"

Magnus' face became pained, even at this state, teetering between this world and his mind, Alec was following his orders. "Shhh darling." He crooned; stroking his thumb across his lover's cheek as he hurriedly undid the bonds on his wrists. "It's alright, call me Magnus again."

When the ties leather finally fell away, the Warlock brought Alec's arms down slowly, massaging the muscles in his shoulders and rubbing his wrists to circulate the blood flow. He pulled the Shadowhunter into his arms, licking at the blood dribbling down his chin and allowing magic to surge through his veins when his lips touched the wound, healing it instantly.

Alec blinked hazily, coming down from his lust-induced haze. "Mag-Magnus?" He questioned.

"Yes, it's me love. It's alright." He rocked slightly, stroking back the sweaty ebony locks.

When Alec finally registered what was going on the only thing he could ask was: "Why did you stop?"

* * *

***coughs awkwardly* Ummm, I really feel like a tease saying this but… Yes, I cut it off again. *flinches in preparation of things being thrown***

**I'm sorry okay! I just… Like I said this is going to be really long and I feel bad for making people wait (*cough*ArtificiallyBlond and Paradox 2.0 *cough*) so yes, I cut it. But since it doesn't seem like I'll be getting any sleep any time soon I'll write the third part *mutters* You're all spoiled bitches/bastards…**

**Sooooo whilst I'm slaving away… Drop a review? Pleeeeaaaasssseeeee? *puppy dog eyes* I'm new to writing this type of relationship (D/s) so I really enjoy hearing peoples feedback on what they think works and what needs improvement. :)**

**;3**

**~TMTMFD who really hopes she won't get flamed for this (You know who you are!)**


	6. The Result Part 3

**Warnings: D/s, Bondage, use of the word 'Master', rimming, Magnus being a tease, begging, toys, heated ****lubricant, denial of orgasm, punishment, usage of mirrors, slight humiliation, masturbation**

* * *

**.**

**~The Fetish~**

Chapter 6:** T**_h_e Re**s**_u_lt P_a_**r**t _3_

**.**

* * *

"_With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride. You're toxic I'm slipping under. With a taste of poison paradise. I'm addicted to you; don't you know that you're toxic?_

_Intoxicate me now, with your lovin' now. I think I'm ready now."_

_~Britney Spears, Toxic~_

* * *

"Why did you stop?"

Magnus blinked in surprise, back stiffening and hand freezing in the Shadowhunter's hair.

Alec, who took his silence the wrong way continued on. "Oh angel! I didn't do it wrong did I? I tried to follow what you said but I screwed up didn't I? Oh god, do you not want to do this anymore? I-"

"Alec." Magnus finally choked out, raising a finger to his lover's lips. "Shut up."

The Shadowhunter paused mid-sentence before closing his mouth, eyes searching his Warlock's face for any hint as to what was going on.

"Let me get this straight." Magnus murmured. "Even after all that, after you hurting yourself, you still want to _continue_?" He turned incredulous eyes down to his love.

"Umm, yes?"

"Alec, you hurt yourself because of a command I gave you."

Alec tilted his head to the side in confusion. "I… Was I not supposed to follow your commands? Because I thought that was kind of the point…" He trailed off at the expression on his lover's face.

"Wha- I- You-" Magnus opened and closed his mouth hopelessly. For once the Warlock was completely speechless. He shook his head. "You are amazing you know that?"

The Shadowhunter smiled somewhat bemusedly. "I thought that title was for you?"

"No, dear. You're getting 'magnificent' mixed up with 'amazing'."

The boy shrugged. "They're both your titles." He smiled softly, leaning up to kiss the Warlock a soft kiss quickly going heated. A battle of tongues commenced and as before Alec quickly gave his submission to Magnus, moaning when the Warlock bit down on his lip. "Magnus, I _would_ like to continue."

The Warlock backed away, gazing down at the flushing face of his blue-eyed beauty. "Are you sure?"

"Y-" Alec breathed in. "Yes. I… Liked it. It was a little strange at first but it felt good." A smile played along his lips before he gestured downwards shyly. "As I'm sure you can see."

Magnus smirked before it gave way to seriousness. "Alec… Are you sure? You don't have to do this just because of me."

"Magnus." Alec said firmly, gazing up into his eyes. "I _want _this. Not just because of you but because I…" He swallowed nervously. "Because I enjoy it."

When the Warlock still looked slightly uncertain, the Shadowhunter leaned up, letting his lips skim his love's cheek before he stopped just inches away for his lips. "I want this." And then, "_Please_ Master, let's continue."

And how in Lilith's name could Magnus resist that? He gave a small growl, capturing the Shadowhunter's lips once more in a heated kiss. Alec shifted his body, throwing his legs over the Warlock's hips so that he was straddling him, tangling his fingers in the silky strands of black at Magnus' neck.

Magnus pulled back with a gasp, gazing up at his lover with darkened golden eyes. "Lay back."

Alec shivered at the return of that voice, obeying the command and resting his head back into the pillows. He looked up at the Warlock who was crouched between his legs, awaiting the next command.

"Arms above your head." Magnus moved forwards, reaching up to take Alec's wrists in one hand as the other grabbed the padded leather. He pulled on one of the ropes a bit to get a few more inches of slack, not wanting to give the Shadowhunter another chance to hurt himself. The leather tightened into place and Alec was once again, bound and helpless.

Magnus gazed down at him for a moment, taking in the way his blue eyes were gazing up at him with anticipation, his full lips parted as low pants escaped and black hair falling into his eyes. God he was gorgeous.

The Warlock leaned down, tracing the shell of his lover's ear with his tongue. "Roll over beautiful."

Alec shuddered, a low moan rising in his throat as Magnus pulled away, giving him room to twist onto his stomach. It was a little discerning to say the least. He was absolutely helpless with no way to fight back. Anything could be done to him right now… _Stop it._ He ordered firmly_. This is Magnus. Magnus would never hurt you._

He heard the _click click click_ of boots on the floor before once again the bed dipped, a hand going to his hip and stroking the pale skin there making him twitch.

"Oh Alec," Magnus sighed, looking down at his completely defenseless lover. "I am going to make you feel so _good _baby."

The Shadowhunter twitched once more, a breathless gasp leaving his lips as he felt the stirrings of the fire again, the coals heating up at a startling pace and setting his body on fire once more.

The Warlock tilted his head to the side, absentmindedly stroking his love's soft skin. "What was that, love?"

Alec groaned into the blankets before raising his head some, arching his back up into that warm hand. "_Please_ Master, I need you!"

Magnus practically purred. "Normally I would give you anything, lover, but I said we're going to take it slow remember?" He leaned down to press a kiss at the base of his love's spine letting his breath ghost over the soft skin. "So just sit back and enjoy the ride."

He began raining kisses down on the skin just above the swell of Alec's ass, licking the curve of his hips and biting softly on his hip bones.

Alec was _beyond _desperate now; he wanted to feel Magnus inside him, _needed _for him to be where the Shadowhunter literally _ached_ in need. "Ma-Hah-Master, _please_!"

"All good things come to those who wait, darling."

Alec groaned in frustration.

* * *

Magnus let his teeth skim across the pale skin of his Shadowhunter's back, dipping lower and lower until he was just above the swell of his ass. Alec was whimpering now, struggling to shift his hips in an effort to put some friction on his erection; Magnus was having none of it. His hands came up to hold the Shadowhunter's thighs, pulling them up until Alec was on his knees, ass in the air with legs parted.

Alec whimpered softly when the Warlock's finger skimmed across his puckered hole, thrusting back and whining when it disappeared. "Ma-Master!" He wailed. "_Plea_-FUCK!"

Magnus leaned down, letting his tongue lick teasingly over the reddened skin, moving a hand from one of the Shadowhunter's hips to spread him more. He swirled his tongue teasingly, putting slight pressure before pulling away. "Is this what you wanted baby?"

Alec threw his head back. "Oh angel! G-God yes!" He squirmed, fingers twitching as he arched his back, raising his ass higher into the air.

Magnus chuckled before leaning forwards one more, placing teasing licks and kisses everywhere but on that reddened skin, making his lover go nearly mad with desire.

"Master." Alec whined, torn between thrusting up in an effort of getting Magnus to place his tongue where he needed him or thrusting down into the sheets to get some relief. The Warlock chose for him. The sound of something being squirted from a bottle had him squirming in anticipation.

Magnus waited, inches away from the puckered skin of Alec's hole, fingers covered in heated lubricant and twitching at every move his lover made. He waited until-

"Dammit! Master please!"

Alec howled, back arching as two fingers thrust into him. Magnus smirked. If this was his reaction to something as simple as this then-

"FUCK! Master-hah i-it-AGH! It burns!"

The Warlock chuckled; curving his body over the Shadowhunter's to lick his ear. "That's the point baby."

Alec whimpered in reply, tossing his head to the side as Magnus began placing open mouthed kisses on his neck. He pushed his hips down, fucking himself on his lover's fingers, nearly screaming when Magnus' nail scratched across that buddle of nerves.

"M-Master! More! Pleas-Ah! _More_." He whimpered pitifully, fingers reaching up to clench the headboard, arms shaking.

"You like that?" Magnus purred, nudging his nose into his love's cheek as he added a third finger. "You like fucking yourself on my fingers?"

Alec shuddered, pushing his hips down harder and moaning when that sensitive spot was once again hit. "Ah! Yessss. G-God yes!"

The Warlock pulled away from the Shadowhunter's body, moving his head down to where his fingers were disappearing into his lover's body. He nosed into Alec's thigh, licking that sensitive spot close to his hips relishing in the cry he received. Magnus hummed gently, moving his head up to let his breath ghost across the puckered flesh, sending several moans tumbling from Alec's mouth when the liquid heated up.

Alec twisted in his bonds, struggling to look down at Magnus, sweat running down his face as he finally met the Warlock's eyes. When he saw what he was doing he nearly came right then and there.

Magnus smirked up from his place behind his love, an innocent expression on his face as he flicked his tongue out, joining his fingers in fucking Alec's hole.

"AGH! Fu-Fu-FUCK! Ma-Mas- Oh GOD!" The Shadowhunter threw his head back, grinding his hips down as hard as he could. He was quickly approaching that cliff again.

Magnus pushed his fingers in deeper when he felt the quivering in Alec's thighs, hitting that bundle of nerves and circling his fingers, stimulating it over and over again.

"Holy shi- MAGNUS!" Alec shuddered, burst after burst of come hitting the blankets below him.

The Warlock continued to place teasing kisses and licks on the Shadowhunter's ass, thrusting gently with his fingers as his love's came down from his high.

"God, Master." Alec sighed, body relaxing into the sheets. Magnus snapped his fingers the mess disappearing from the bed as he pulled away.

"Shut up." He growled, eyes narrowing dangerously. "Roll back over."

Alec did as he was told, eyes holding confusion when they met the Warlock's. Magnus voice sounded so angry… Did he do something wrong?

"I thought I told you to call me 'Master' and 'Master' only?" He growled.

"Wha-"

"Silence!" A sharp slap fell onto his thigh and Alec flinched, letting out a gasping breath.

Alec thought back on his actions. Hadn't he done as his lover had said? He'd called him Master all throughout-

"_Holy shi- MAGNUS!"_

The Shadowhunter's eyes widened. Oh.

Magnus sneered. "I see you've finally remembered. I'm sure you also remember me saying the next time you disobey orders you'll be punished. Shake your head if you remember."

Alec shook his head, widened eyes staring at the Warlock. Part of him was scared while the other, larger part was excited.

* * *

Magnus watched as several emotions flickered across his love's face before he nodded, one of them being fear. Hmm, he would have to fix that.

"Well, _darling_," He purred eyes hard. "For your punishment you'll to wait to have the pleasure of having me fuck you until I feel you've learned your mistake." His hand grasped Alec's once-again hardened shaft, letting magic surge through his veins as he formed a seal on the Shadowhunter's shaft.

"Oh god-" Alec threw his head back, legs opening further as sparks hit his skin, igniting the want in him once more. He could feel the Warlock's magic wrapping around his hardened shaft, tightening to the point that he knew he wouldn't be able to cum.

"Did I tell you you could talk?" Magnus snarled, tightening his grip slightly.

Alec gasped, back arching. "N-No."

"Then stop doing it."

The Shadowhunter nodded shakily, letting out a soft gasp torn between relief and disappointment when the Warlock pulled away.

Magnus stood from the bed looking down at the bound boy on the bed. "Stay."

Alec nodded before he walked away, shifting uncomfortably. His cock was already as hard as it could be, beads of liquid pooling at the tip and dripping down. He looked up at the ceiling in an effort to distract himself only to gape in shock. Just above him his reflection stared back, bound and helpless with his shaft pointing upwards, his face flushed with wide lust-filled eyes.

"I see you've finally noticed the edition to the room." Magnus purred, suddenly at the bed once more.

Alec turned his eyes towards him, staying silent as his face flushed bright red.

"Aww." Magnus crooned mockingly, stroking his lover's cheek. "Is my little slut _embarrassed_?"

He sucked in a sharp breath, his cock giving a jerk at the word. He never would have thought he would have gotten turned on by being called names. _Learn something new every day_. He thought dazedly.

So, Magnus thought smugly. He was right. His Shadowhunter _did _get off on slight humiliation. He distantly wondered how he'd react to something more drastic before shrugging it away. _Later._ He told himself. _Later you can explore._

He reached out to toy with what he had placed on the dresser beside the bed, relishing in his Shadowhunter's expression. "Oh darling," He chuckled. "Just because I'm not going to fuck you doesn't mean I won't use something else that will."

Alec moaned, eye lids fluttering against his will. It was a vibrator. A bright purple vibrator. …And it was fucking _huge_. He shifted his hips, eyeing his Warlock as he picked up the toy, twirling it in his fingers.

Magnus was beyond enjoyment now, he was straight into heaven. The image of Alec bound on his bed, cock erect and wanting waiting for him to make the next move was beyond any dirty dream he'd ever had of his Shadowhunter.

"God, Alec." He sighed; moving back onto the bed to crouch in front of his lover's spread legs. "You are a wet dream come true."

Alec moaned in reply, heavy lidded eyes watching as the Warlock snapped a bottle of lube into existence, covering the purple vibrator that was about to torture him some more before tossing it to the side. He brought it up to press against his entrance, teasingly edging the tip in before sliding out.

"Talk." Magnus demanded, looking down at the Shadowhunter's wanton form. "Tell me how much you want it."

"God Master!" Alec gasped. "I want it so bad! Please! Please Master! Put it in me!"

"Of course darling." Magnus purred, putting slight pressure on the vibrator as it began to make its way inside.

Alec moaned. The thing was freaking huge! It was barely even inside and already he could feel his walls struggling to stretch around its size.

The Warlock smirked, running a hand up and down his lover's thigh as he watched Alec's hole take the vibrator in inch by inch. He had chosen one that would be larger than his Shadowhunter was used to, rivaling his width by almost two inches and his almost nine-inch length by one. …Which was now pressing painfully into the fabric his jeans.

He shifted, lifting the hand from Alec's thigh to snap, his jeans and boots disappearing to the other side of the room.

The Shadowhunter heard the snap, opening his eyes to take in his lover in all his glory and moaned, tugging at his wrist bonds in frustration. It was torture feeling the vibrator slowly fill him up when Magnus was clearly able to do the job himself.

He groaned as the toy got impossibly wide, shifting his hips in an effort to get more comfortable only to nearly shriek when it brushed against that sensitive bundle of nerves. "Fuck! Master!" He bucked his hips, only pushing the vibrator in the rest of the way.

Magnus hummed, flicking the on button of the remote as he laid down, cradling his head in his hand as he watched with interest how his Shadowhunter took it. He was not disappointed.

"BY THE ANGEL! " Alec screamed, overpowering the gentle buzz of the vibrator. "Mast-AR!" He thrashed on the bed, bucking his hips in an effort to-to… He didn't even know. He just needed it to stop before his cock _exploded _from the need to come. Unfortunately for Alec, he only managed to make the toy rest fully on that bundle of nerves, the vibrations sending blue sparks raining down behind his closed eyelids.

Magnus reached down to his own shaft, giving it long measured stokes as he watched his lover shake with pleasure. He was gasping and moaning, whimpering and whining for more… G_od_ Magnus loved it. He increased his pace; letting out soft sighs and moans, loving the fact that it was his fault Alec was so wanton and begging. So _helpless_… He groaned low in his throat as he came, hand milking himself for all that he was worth as he watched his lover through lidded eyes, slowly regaining his breath and strength from his high as he snapped his fingers, once more banishing a mess from the bed sheets.

The Warlock sat up, grasping the toy in his hand and pulling it out slowly before pushing back in.

"Nghhhh."

Magnus gazed down at his lover, eyes aflame with lust as he smirked. "Look at you. Your hole is so greedy, taking in this big thing and yet wanting more. Do you like it slut?"

Alec whimpered, pushing his hips down into the vibrator.

Magnus switched the power off, looking at him expectantly. "Well, darling? I'm waiting…"

The Shadowhunter gasped for breath, whimpering when the Warlock stilled his movements. "Hah-Ye-huh-Yess. I-I lo-ve it Mas-mmm-Master."

Magnus smirked, leaning down to lick at the panes of his lover's stomach, licking the sweat off. "Why don't you tell your Master how much of a slut you are, hmmm?"

Alec shuddered. "G-God Master, I'm such a slut! I'm _your_ dirty little slut. I want you to fuck me." He whimpered, shifting his hips. "Pl-Please Master. Just fuck me."

The Warlock nipped at his love's hip, skimming his nose across his thigh. "Have you been a good little slut? Do you think you deserve my cock?"

The Shadowhunter tugged at his bonds, moaning. "Yeeesss, Master! I've been good! I've been so good! Please just fuck me! _Please_!"

The Warlock twisted the vibrator one last time before beginning to pull it out, eyeing the way Alec's entrance tried to suck it back in. "Are you sure you want my cock?" He teased, thrusting the toy shallowly inside. "It seems your little hole wants the vibrator instead."

Alec moaned in frustration, tears pricking his eyes as he yanked at his bonds. "No! Please Master, please! I want you! Only you! Please!"

Magnus chuckled giving his lover a couple more teasing strokes before pulling the toy fully out, tossing it to the side. He leaned down to lick the beads of liquid off of Alec's weeping cock, hands toying with his heavy balls. Alec whimpered.

"Alright, love. You've proven your obedience. As a reward I'll let you chose the way I fuck you."

The Shadowhunter felt his breath catch in his throat as he gazed down into his lover's shinning golden eyes. "I want to see you." Alec whispered. "I want you to make me your slut and I want to see you when you cum."

Magnus eyes softened slightly as he leaned up, giving his love a soft kiss. "Your wish is my command sweetheart."

He whispered a few words before slathering his erect cock with lube, positioning himself at Alec's entrance. The Warlock met his Shadowhunter's eyes for a moment before with a quick thrust he was in.

Alec threw his head back at the delicious feeling of being filled. Nothing could compare to having Magnus inside him. Nothing. "Ma-Master! Ugh! More!" He begged.

Magnus obliged to his lover's request, hitching one of his Shadowhunter's thighs over his hip, opening him up further. He leaned down to shower his lover's neck and shoulder with nips and kisses, groaning into the pale skin.

"God, Alec. You're so tight!"

Alec moaned, clawing at the headboard as he was pounded into. "Fuck! Yesss-un! M-more, Master-hah! Please, more!"

The Warlock angled his hips down just as Alec surged his up, hitting his lover's prostate dead on.

"AH FUCK!"

Magnus smirked, leaning down to breath against his lover's lips. "That's what I'm here for darling." He gave a particularly hard thrust as he met his Shadowhunter's lips with his own, swallowing his screams.

"Mmf!" Alec was burning. His body was set aflame in pleasure for Magnus, and he could feel that familiar ach that meant he was close to coming, except as the magic pulsed around his cock he knew that was impossible. Unless he got permission.

Magnus pulled back, resting his weight on the arm above Alec's head as he thrust raggedly into his lover, thighs quivering as that familiar sensation began to override him.

"Ma-Master! Please I ne-AH!" Alec's head thrashed to the side as the Warlock hit that spot that sent pleasure coursing through his veins over and over again, causing his muscles to tighten around his lover and forcing Magnus off the edge of the cliff he had been teetering on.

"Oh god- ALEC!" Magnus buried his face in his Shadowhunter's neck, body shuddering as he thrusted once. Twice. Three times into his lover, spilling his seed. He was vaguely aware of Alec sobbing into his ear, and when he finally got enough strength he pulled out, taking in his lovers flushed state.

Several tears were running down Alec's cheeks, his teeth clenched and his face scrunched up in pleasure. His fingers were clenching the wood of the headboard so hard Magnus feared it might break and his hips were twitching, muscles clenching in an effort to release what was being held back. Magnus; eyes softened and he reached a hand out, touching Alec's shaft gently and letting a surge of magic run through him.

"Cum for me baby." Magnus whispered. And Alec did just that.

His eyes flew open, mouth opening in a silent scream as wave after wave of pleasure racked through him, his seed spilling out onto his belly and chest as he heaved for breath. His hands clawed at the wood, hips bucking repeatedly until every last drop had been spilt and he sagged against his bonds.

Magnus moved to undue his bonds, first his arms and then his legs, gently rubbing the areas that had been tied to prevent any pain. He pulled the Shadowhunter's limp form into his lap as he summoned a washcloth, wiping away the mess on his chest as he whispered encouragements.

"You did so good baby." He crooned, running his hands through Alec's hair as he kissed away the stay tears on his cheeks. "You were perfect. Absolutely perfect."

Alec blinked, arms slowly raising to wrap around the Warlock. "Ma-Magnus?"

"I'm right here darling." Magnus murmured gently, rubbing his back.

"I-I think…" Alec trailed off, eyes unfocoused as he forgot what he was going to say.

"Shhhh." Magnus murmured, knowing what was happening. "It's alright, take your time. Come down when you're ready; I'll be right here."

The Shadowhunter sighed, closing his eyes as he relaxed against the Warlock, letting the feeling of fingers stroking his hair and warm hands rubbing his back slowly bring him back down from the cloud he had been floating on.

Magnus slowly leaned back into the pillows, cradling his lover in his arms. He took a moment to pull his hand away from Alec's hair in order to snap, the yellow blanket beneath them disappearing only to fall over their naked bodies. He pulled the sheets up around his love's body, humming softly.

"Magnus?" Alec murmured tiredly after a few moments, finally having drifted down.

"Shh." The Warlock murmured. "Drink this first then talk." He handed the Shadowhunter a cold water bottle which Alec took gratefully, unscrewing the cap to take several large gulps. He handed the bottle back to Magnus who set it on the dresser before returning to stroke his hair.

"Thank you." Came Alec's quiet voice.

Magnus hummed softly, moving the hand in his love's hair down to tilt his chin up. He met Alec's baby blues earnestly; golden cat-like eyes soft. "No, thank _you_ darling. Thank you for trusting me with that."

Alec smiled shyly, shrugging. "It wasn't that big a deal."

"No," Magnus shook his head. "It was more. That you would trust me with that part of you, with your body… That means everything to me."

Alec smiled softly, reaching up to brush his lips softly against the Warlock's. "I love you, and I will _always _trust you."

Magnus' eyes lit with adoration. "I love you to, sweetheart. Now rest," He murmured, curling his body around his lover's. "You need your sleep."

"Mmmm." Alec hummed, letting his body relax into the warmth around him. "Night' Mags."

Magnus smiled softly, placing a gentle kiss on his lover's forehead. "Goodnight Alexander, sweet dreams."

Alec smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Sooooooo, was it a disappointment after all that waiting? *tilts head curiously***

**This, I'm afraid, is the end to this particular story (my god! This is the fastest multi-chap fic I've ever done!) BUT! I have an idea. **

**IMPORTANTO: **

**I'm thinking about writing a story about Alec and Magnus as they explore their relationship (being their D/s relationship) and Alec's submissive side. This would include things like a collaring ceremony, various other types of submission and maybe even a visit or two to a BDSM community. SOoooo! Review and tell me what ya think about that idea and if you'd enjoy that. **

**;3**

**~TMTMFD who hopes that this chap is okay :)**


	7. AN: The Sequel

Hey guys! Sorry to get you excited but this isn't another chapter. The companion to this is up and it's called **The Exploration**, so to all those who said they wanted a sequel... Congragulations! You have officialy convinced me to write one! ;)

;3

~TMTMFD who hopes the sequel is just as good as this one *hopeful face*


End file.
